


To Infinity... and Beyond!

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Series: Iron Dad & Spider-Son [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Kidfic, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Halloween in coming up and after watching a certain toy themed movie, Peter knows exactly what he wants to be. He's just going to need a little bit of help.Tony would like to submit this as proof that he will do anything for his son. Including dressing up as a toy cowboy.





	To Infinity... and Beyond!

Pepper had just sat down at the bar, heels kicked off and martini in hand when she heard someone clink up behind her.

“Reach for the sky!”

Pepper turned to see what craziness she was about to get pulled into today and nearly spit out her drink at the sight in front of her.

Tony was there wearing a yellow and orange plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and a brown belt with a giant buckle. His jeans were tucked into his cowboy boots, which had spurs on the ankle that clinked as he moved his feet. He wore a cowhide vest with a sheriff pin attached, and to top it all off, he had a red paisley ascot tied around his neck, and a brown cowboy hat on his head.

“Oh my god,” Pepper whispered, trying to contain her glee.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” Tony said in a gaudy southern accent, “come here often?”

“Dear god, Tony, what are you doing?”

“What?” Tony asked with a grin. He put his hands on his hips and sauntered over to stand next to Pepper at the bar. “Am I not the rootinest, tootinest cowboy you ever seen in these parts?”

“Have you finally fell off the deep end,” Pepper asked, mock seriousness in her voice as she reached out to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Is this a cry for help?”

“Oh har, har,” Tony said, voice back to normal. He brushed Peppers hand off his shoulder and sat down next to her. “If you must know, I did it for Peter.”

“Peter, yeah, sure,” Pepper said, her face cracking as she gave into her amusement, “are you sure this isn’t just some weird new role play thing with Stev--”

“ _ No,”  _ Tony said, mock glaring at Pepper out of the corner of his eye. “We let Peter watch Toy Story last month and it’s all he can talk about now. He wanted to be someone from the movie for Halloween and he made us all dress up. He picked the costumes for everyone.”

“Wait,  _ everyone _ ?” Pepper said, her face alight with glee. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Right here,” Steve’s voice sounded behind her.

Pepper turned and nearly fell over in laughter. The other Avengers walked through the door, all dressed in some sort of Toy Story themed costume.

Steve was dressed as Buzz Lightyear, his costume top quality no doubt thanks to Tony. It looked like he was really dressed in the white, green, and purple plastic astronaut costume, complete with a button on the arm that pulled back the retractable plexiglass helmet. He even had the weird purple head wrap thing on.

Natasha was dressed in a similar fashion to Tony, no doubt supposed to be Jessie. Her hair, now dyed a deep, bright red, was tied back in a French braid beneath her cowboy hat. Her shirt was white and yellow instead of Tony’s plaid, and her jeans flared down over her cowboy boots instead of tucking in. Halfway down the thigh her pants changed from jean to cowhide pattern. The spurs on her boots clink as she walks as well.

Clint’s entire person is painted in military green, from his skin, to his hair, to his clothes. He’s dressed in an old timey army uniform and helmet. She isn’t sure how he managed to get himself so thoroughly covered in the paint, but looking at him makes her glad she isn’t the one who has to remove it all later.

She has to hold back a snort when she looks at Thor, who looks positively ridiculous in his Mr. Potato Head bodysuit costume. His arms and legs are covered in form fitting black material, his hands covered in white gloves. Around his middle, a giant, bulging Mr. Potato Head sack hangs, complete with eyes, nose, mustache, and mouth. He looks, quite frankly,  _ idiotic,  _ but somehow still manages to look like an imposing figure.

The last two costumes confuse her. She looks at Bruce, who seems to look completely normal except for the fact he’s wearing a blue onesie with a green spaceship type image stitched up into the corner. His hands are covered in green gloves, his feet in black shoes, but otherwise looks normal.

“I’m sorry,” she says, shaking her head at the craziness of it all, “ but what are you supposed to be?”

Bruce stares her down with a blank expression for a moment before reaching behind himself to pull up the hood on the onesie. With the hood up, Pepper is presented with the three eyed green alien from the movie.

“You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful,” Bruce deadpans in a nasally voice.

Pepper nods, covering her mouth with one hand to try and contain her laughter, before turning to the last man of the group.

Bucky is standing next to Steve and wearing much the same outfit, only Bucky’s also contains a pink, frilly apron tied around the chest with a red heart in the middle. He also has a blue bowler hat with a white daisy placed outside the helmet on top of the plexiglass.

“Okay, I’m confused,” she says, looking back and forth between Steve and Bucky. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Toy Story but I’m pretty sure there is only  _ one  _ Buzz Lightyear.”

“Oh no, no, no, wait until you see this,” Tony said with glee, moving around her to stand beside Bucky. “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen, watch—“

She watches as Bucky removes his left arm and hands it to Tony. She watches with morbid fascination as Tony whips the arm back and forth, the joints bending easily, the hand and the forearm flopping around as he moves it.

Bucky pulls a small, plastic teacup from somewhere and holds it up in front of him, pinky extended

She sees Steve in the corner of her eye roll his eyes and reach up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“Alright, go,” Tony says.

Bucky holds the teacup in front of himself.

“I am  _ MISSUS. NESBIT.”  _ He says in a weird, pinched, high voice before cackling and laughing in a high pitched, hysterical manner.

She watches on, feeling slightly disturbed, until Tony presses a button on Bucky’s costume so the helmet retracts, sending his bowler hat flying backwards, and slaps him across the face with Bucky’s arm.

Bucky and Tony both turn to her expectantly.

“Well, that was… that was something.”

“Oh, come on, don’t you get it?!” Tony said, waving Bucky’s arm at her. “This is comedy gold, people.”

“Don’t wave that thing at me, you’re going to hurt someone,” Pepper scolded, stepping away from the flailing arm.

“Don’t worry, it’s harmless,” Tony says, reaching up with the arm to hit himself on the head. “I made him a new arm especially for this costume. It’s just standard toy plastic, it doesn’t really hurt and he can’t feel anything with it anyway.”

“ _ Right,”  _ Pepper sighs as she watches Bucky reattach his arm. “And I’m sure  _ that  _ was the costume Peter picked for Bucky.”

“Well, I may or may not have had a hand in that one,” Tony, running a hand along his neck. “But come on, that was the perfect opportunity!”

Pepper exchanges an exasperated but fond glance with Steve as Bucky and Tony high fived.

“You’re all whipped,” Pepper proclaimed, looking around at the group before her.

She was saved from having to further comment by JARVIS speaking instead.

“Pardon the interruption, Sir, but Master Peter would like to relay a message into the living room.”

“Shoot, J,” Tony said, brushing lint off of his shoulder.

Suddenly, the speakers crackled and Peter’s voice could be heard ringing out throughout the room.

“Andy’s comin’, Andy’s comin’!”

Faster than Pepper could even blink, the Avengers all dropped to the ground and lay there, as if a marionette had cut their strings. She stood there, unsure what to do as she looked down at the collapsed heroes before her.

Not long after, small but fast food steps could be heard from the hallway. Peter appeared from around the corner, looking mostly normal. He wore a green shirt and blue shorts with white tennis shoes. On his back was a pair of toy Buzz Lightyear wings, and on his head was a cowboy hat that matched Natasha’s.

He stopped when he took in the costumes adults on the ground, laying still as though sleeping.

“They did it, they did it!” Peter exclaimed excitedly, jumping in excitement. He quickly raced over to Pepper and grabbed her hand, practically shaking with happiness.

“Didja see, Aunt Pepper?”

“I did, Peter! That’s really cool! I take it that means you’re Andy?”

Peter nodded, biting his lip. “Mhmm. Look!”

She looked down at the group on the ground and, sure enough, on the bottom of everyone’s left shoe, written in awkward, childlike letters was the word “Andy”.

She felt a warmth in her chest as she looked down at the heroes before her. These people, these adults, were the Avengers. Some of the most powerful people on the planet. Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Brought to heel by a five year old that had them all wrapped around his finger.

She watched as Peter ran over to Tony and jumped onto his stomach, causing Tony to let out an “oomph!” as he sat up to hold Peter in his arms.

“Daddy, you did it! Just like you said you would!”

“I told you we would, baby. You just gotta make sure we’re not in anyone’s way or anywhere we could get hurt and we’ll do it, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, hands clenching Tony’s costume as he stood back up. “Can we go trick or treating now?”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, bud. We can go trick or treating now.”

Peter threw his hands up in the air and cheered before squirming to be let back down. Once his feet hit the ground, he ran over to Steve to help him get up, only to let out a squealing giggle as Steve grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, tickling his sides.

Tony stepped up beside her.

“Wanna come with? I’m pretty sure I’ve got a Bo-Peep costume in the shop with your name on it.”

“As fun as that sounds,” Pepper said genuinely, smiling at Tony as he pulled her into a hug. “I am exhausted. I think I’m going to head home and take a warm bath, get ready for trick or treaters.”

“Suit yourself,” Tony shrugged, kissing her cheek with a smile.

“Take tons of pictures though,” Pepper said, “I want to see how this goes.”

“Fair enough,” Tony said, glancing around at the other Avengers. The had all made a pile on the ground, all reaching out and trying to grab Peter for tickles as he ran around them all.

“You’re a good father, Tony,” Pepper said softly, grabbing Tony’s hand and squeezing before letting go. “I’m proud of you. He’s going to remember this for the rest of his life.”

“Thanks,” Tony said, his face flushing a little at the genuine compliment. “I’m trying. He makes me want to do better. Be better… than—“

“I know,” Pepper smiled. “And you are. No doubt about that.”

“Daddy, can we go now?” Peter begged, running up next to Tony and tugging on his shirt sleeve. “Uncle Clint says we gotta go  _ now  _ or else all the good candy will be  _ gone _ !”

“He would say that,” Tony said dryly, reaching down to pick Peter up and place him on his hip. He leaned over and blew a raspberry on Peter’s cheek, causing the little boy to shriek with laughter, leaning away to try and escape.

“Alright, kiddo,” Tony said, turning to join the other Avengers. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Let’s go get some candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was the funniest thing I have seen all day, [here is a reference photo of what Thor's costume looks like](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61C5v3d5KdL._UY445_.jpg) lmao


End file.
